


A Trip in Paradise (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [21]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This oneshot takes place after the post-epilogue fic, Recessional of the Red Dragons, and it centers on the new Bebop bounty hunter team as well as their first misadventure.They come across an occult known as the Drifters, who're determined to relocate all of Mars to the mysterious planet, Empyrea. Can Spike and his fellow hunters put the pieces together and stop this madness?
Relationships: Julia/Spike Spiegel
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	A Trip in Paradise (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recessional of the Red Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806958) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9hdVfmS57k&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=12).


End file.
